


The confident king and his nervous mage.

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [57]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Art, Courting Ritual, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, Insta!love, King - Freeform, M/M, Magic, king consort, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Arthur and Merlin on their wedding day.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: ART by DIG [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 14
Kudos: 100
Collections: Merthur Glompfest





	The confident king and his nervous mage.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [nekoii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Fanfiction or Fanart - either is good, up to creators interpretation.  
> Rating is up to the creators choice, General to Explicit is ok with me :)  
> Feel free to add/ remove the side characters. Relationship is Merthur main/ end-game, but it's fine if Merthur had ex-suitors/ matches prior to the Merthur match). 
> 
> Main request is as tags mentioned - arranged marriage and courting rituals (they can be of any age, children/teen/adults, up to creators choice). Fae Merlin, he has magic and is BAMF with it (magic is known. Uther is ok with it or a dick, whichever.). But despite Merlin's BAMF-ness, Arthur still wants to protect because he is the Knight In Shining Armour. Meet-Cute Merthur, so they have to at least have a liking or positive-type feelings when they meet for the first time (they can be against or neutral about the arranged marriage, creator's decision).  
> Feel free to add on to the tags as creator's decision. 
> 
> Twists and surprises is good, I'm ok with angst (even hard angst is ok, just don't kill Merlin or Arthur). As long as it's a happy ending. :)  
> General-rating affection and/or sexing - Whichever the creator is comfortable with is good with me :)
> 
> Please and thank you! :)


End file.
